1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for forming a sheet delivery pile in the sheet delivery area of a printing press, the sheet delivery area of the printing press being provided with a device for raising and/or lowering the sheet delivery pile and with sheet front stops that are provided in the sheet-feeding direction and which are moved to and fro for aligning and jogging the sheets that are delivered there, thereby forming an exactly aligned forward (or leading) edge of the delivery pile.
2. Background Information
German Published Application No. 29 42 965 Al shows an apparatus in which sheet stops are designed to perform a jogging movement, the sheet stops being periodically moved to and fro by means of electromagnets. Some of the disadvantages of such controlled jogging means are that they cause noise and that, when using delicate papers, they may damage the leading edges of the sheets. Moreover, they limit the accessibility to the sheet pile, so that it may be difficult for the pressman to pull out sample sheets therefrom.